Girls Spirits english edition
by Dianita-Asakura
Summary: YohXAnna PilikaXRen! read! please! and sumbit reviews! -


~Girls Spirits~  
The legend.-  
-Somebody knows, Which are the four elements?- said an old man, very  
handsome and healthy for his age  
-I know!- said a child lifting his hand  
- OK, say me boy, which are?- said the old man, who is the teacher (XD)  
-emm...I think is the fire...wind...emm...I don't remember which are the  
others two T.T- said a sad child, for not having been able to remind the  
elements that are missing, at his five years of age  
-theacher! I know the elements that are missing!- said a pretty girl  
lifting her hand  
-yes, say me, which are?- said the old man with yearn  
-the elements which are missing are the water and the earth-said the girl  
with pride, because she has learned the four elements  
-very good!, now you know which are the elements childs!, but say me, do  
you believe in angeles?  
-undoubtedly not!- said a group of children with mocking giggles  
-we all know that the angeles don't exist, teacher-said a child, who  
seembed to be the leader of the group (N.A: a lot of kids @.@)-we have also  
already gone by the stage of believieng in Santa Clause-said he with a  
little of sarcasm  
-I'm not sure of that children, I'll count you a legend, I sure it will  
interest you, is about a girl, who believed in angeles, and without  
knowing, happened her wonderful things- said the old man stady and with a  
great smile  
-yes! I want to listen the legend!- said the girl who answered correctly  
the other question  
- I want to listen the legend too!- said an other girl  
-OK, so I'll count you the leyend, children- he clear his throat to begin  
with the long history that had them prepared- many years ago...(N.A: here  
the true history begins so there won't appeared neither the students,  
neither the teacher, sorry if I confuse you)...all the earth are only  
darkness and darkness, people didn't leave their house because they feared  
that the forces of the darkness attack them, everything was cold the sun  
never appeared, and in the distance, for an alone place, for the montains  
in Kioto (N.A: sorry, but I didn't remember an other place n.nUU, however  
you know that is a place in Japan XD) five figures were descry, they were  
four in front of one, count the legend that the four warriors fought  
against the lord of the darkness, people said that he was the own devil  
with a big power like his desire to taking possession of this world; the  
warriors began the fight and that were the decisive figth where they chosen  
who will stay with the earth, could be the goodness...perhaps the evil,  
this will discover later, now the fight is very quarrel, the leader of the  
four warriors say a word and the others affirm the sign, they run toward  
the devil and they incrust their swords arround him, the light illuminates  
them, then the darkness take possession of all and PUM! The end of the  
fight, the cadavers are not seen from none of those that fought, just can  
see a book with a black sword and the white bottom in the cover, a woman  
pick up the book and she see it with melancholy, she said: THIS IS THE  
BEGIN OF THE END, THE EVIL AND THE GOODNESS ARE KEEP IN THIS BOOK, WICH WE  
WAIT IS NEVER LIBERATED...JE TE VAIS MANQUER, FILS (N.A: yeah, the woman  
said that in French =P), she moves away from the place but she doesn't  
realize that somebody spied her, and the worst thing, he had listened to  
her...(N.A: well, that was the introduction, and this will be like the true  
history of the fic, it have a part of alternating universe, I hope you  
understand it)  
Wind...I like how the wind care my hair, he's free, he's soft and at the  
same time he can cause big disasters if he proposes it to him, I admire  
him, one day I'll be like him, free, I'll go wherever I want, I'll go  
arround the world and, When I get angry will I make disasters? Who knows,  
Who am I to see the future? Well, is morning I have to get up, no...I want  
to think...the dream that I had the last night...the day of my  
birthday...What it meant? First I saw a fight and then a book...next of  
that every was darkness, there were red thunders, they seembed how they  
were taken a bath of blood, as if the angeles will die, yes, I know, the  
angeles don't exist, but I like the idea that the angeles exist, and they  
take care of all of we, well, wait! Somebody is here...in my thoughts! It  
can't be, How somebody or something can be in my thoughts?!, is a creature,  
a...  
-Anna, lowers! You have to go to the school!- said a woman voice  
-OK, mom- said a girls of fourteen years old and with blond hair, and she  
added in a curious and worried way-"What can be the creature that I saw?"  
(N.A: the "" are the thoughts, ok?)  
~At Anna's house, dining roon~  
-good morning- anna greeted  
-good morning daughter- said her parents at the same time  
-Why do you sleep a lot?- said a boy of blue hair, he has seventeen years  
old and he is Anna's brother (N.A: jejeje yes =) Horo is Anna's brother  
XD)  
-is not your concern how much I sleep ¬_¬'  
-undoubtedly yes, little sister or you believe that I'll spend my beautiful  
and virile voice with you? (N.A: ouch! .)  
-ay! Don't make me to get angry ok?-she said trying to keep the retained  
fury  
-no- Horo said simply  
-you will see!-said Anna a point of jumping above of Horo  
-stop, soldier! At the breakfast nobody fight, you have to wait- said her  
father (N.A: yes, the father is general n.nUU)  
-OK T.T- and taking a murderous look to her brother added- at the next time  
you won't survive ¬¬  
-do you believe that I am afraid of a a little and weak girl like you?-  
said with a smile with sarcasm  
-I'm not a weak! Some day I'll be strong and I'll give you your desert ¬.¬  
-well, I'll go to the school- said Horo ignoring what said his little  
sister  
-I'll go too ¬¬- said Anna  
~TO BE CONTINUE~  
Final Notes:  
Diane: well, I'm Diane and I'm not speak very well the english because I  
speak only the spanish T.T  
Splash: and you are estuding the French =P  
Diane: oh, yes, he is Splash, is my pet  
Splash: Hi to all my admirers! =)  
Diane: be quiet, Splash ¬¬  
Splash: ok ok ¬.¬  
Diane: I hope you have liked my fic, and...  
Splash: leaving reviews!! Please!!  
Diane: yes, please!! T.T, well, good bye ^-^  
Splash: bye =P 


End file.
